


New power from the gods

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Succubi & Incubi, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: After have take the powers of gods, Noctis begun to have some change in his body. Ignis will tell him what's going on, but he can't help, Gladio is worried and he will try to help Noct.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

After have take the power of the Gods, Noctis begun to have some changement in his body. What he doesn't know is that he have become one incubus and that he crave for Orgasm.   
For a while he doesn't find that he has changed until that one night, Ignis come see him before sleeping.

"Noct, I think something has changed for you?"

"You Think?"

"Yes, one of the particularity that you have after taking the power of the gods..."

"What it is?"

"You can make people horny!"

"What?" Noctis was surprised

"Because you crave for orgasm of other people, we feel it. Because everyone is horny. For Prompto and me, it's not one issue since we are together, we have a great sex life but Gladio begun to feel uncomfortable. So the next day, when we arrive at the city I let you talk with him about it"

"But what should I do?"

"You need someone to have sex, every time you need strength or you will be weak"

"But how did you know that?"

"I have studied magic"

During all the travel, Noct was thinking on how to do, how to tell him. How to find someone. He doesn't have Luna anymore...

Gladio looked a lot at Noctis, he saw how he was weak. He was wondering what happen to him.

When he has asked Ignis, he said "He Will tell you about it"

When they arrive at the city, Prompto and Ignis leave Noctis and Gladio alone.   
They arrive at the hotel "Are you okay Noct?"

"I think I need to talk with you about something"

"What happen?"

"After that I have begun to take the power of the gods. I had some change in my body."

"Yeah, I saw that you were a little off"

"I become one incubus, I need sex and orgasm for my strength and I don't know what I will do. That's also the reason of why you are horny. It's me who do this because I want sex..."

"Noct..."

Gladio kisses Noct and tell him "Let's me help you. I have lots of strength. I can deal with it, I'm your shield. I should help you"

"But..."

"I want it . I care about you, not only because you are my king. I like you a lot"

"Me too Gladio"

They kissed a lot, then they tried lots of things like touching each other, blowjob, handjob, riding and lots of other stuff.

Until that Noctis was satisfied and in one great shape.

They have rested all the weekend in the city.  
What they have do also was to meet Ignis & Prompto for some lunch, dinner and some game, and some hunt for the gils.   
Prompto was envious of the power and Ignis answer him "You are always horny even if you don't have the power, you don't need this."

They were all smiling and laughing.

They continue after their trip, Noct and Gladio are together, he was happy and satisfied. And he knew that Gladio will help him for lots of things.

**END**

 


End file.
